


late nights and city lights

by electrolyte



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, as usual, i love boyfriends, just some sappy shit, yes hi I am back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrolyte/pseuds/electrolyte
Summary: In which Jeno and Jaemin go for a late night drive.





	late nights and city lights

**Author's Note:**

> Lee Jeno stop kissing your boyfriend challenge: failed!

1 new message from _baby_.

Jaemin clicks the space button at the sudden vibration, pausing mid episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine. He fiddles around with his bedsheets and manages to find his phone wedged between his bed and the wall next to it. Squinting at the sudden brightness of the screen, he opens the text.

**_Wanna go for a drive?_ **

The brunette glances at the time on his phone before snorting, wondering why on earth his stupid boyfriend would want to go for a drive at 2:46 in the morning.

**_I’m trying to sleep >:(_ **

Jaemin doesn’t even get to lock his phone when Jeno replies literally immediately.

**_Liar._ **

He snorts once more and shakes his head. He sees Jeno typing something again, so he simply stares at the screen and doesn’t reply.

**_Your lamp is still on and I’m already in your driveway. You have 7 minutes to get your fine ass down here :P_ **

Jaemin literally flops out of his bed from said message and stumbles his way towards his bedroom window. He pulls down a few blinds and true enough, Jeno was right there in his driveway leaning against his car like a model.

He was staring straight back at him through his window, and Jaemin couldn’t help but smile at the fluttering feeling going through his chest.

Damn his stupid handsome boyfriend and his stupid ass convertible.

So he quickly removes his sweats and puts on the pair of black jeans hanging over his chair. He then grabs the ivory hoodie that clearly doesn’t belong to him and pulls it over his head before hopping to the bathroom to give his face a little splash.

He sprays a little body mist, grabs his valuables and tiptoes out of his house all within seven minutes.

-

“You’re late.”

Jaemin rolls his eyes as he approaches the other sitting on the hood of his car. He playfully smacks him on the shoulder before dipping his head to kiss him on the lips.

“Shut up, it’s not like you actually timed me.”

Jeno grins, eyes crinkling into the usual crescent moons that Jaemin is oh so whipped for. He rests his palms on the curve of the younger’s hips like he always does and presses his lips onto his for a longer kiss.

“Nice hoodie by the way.” Jeno comments when they pull apart, and the brunette sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend as he steps around the car to slide into the passenger seat. The older of the two does the same into the driver’s seat, clicking on his safety belt and shifting the gear into reverse.

“So where are we headed?” Jaemin turns to ask, and his heart can’t help but to skip a beat at the very sight of his boyfriend reversing the vehicle. It was a cliche sight, but he really did look extra manly that way.

Jeno softy boops his nose with his index finger, grinning once more as he successfully pulls out of the driveway and makes his way down the street.

“You’ll see.”

The brunette huffs at the lack of information, but decides to trust his boyfriend’s instincts anyways. He flutters his eyes close momentarily, feeling the cold breeze caress his cheeks as they venture through the night.

-

“McDonald’s? Really, babe?” Jaemin questions when his boyfriend pulls into the oh so familiar drive through.

Jeno shrugs and argues that he was hungry and it was the only thing open at that time. Jaemin simply shakes his head in disbelief with a smile, but orders a McSpicy anyways.

By the time Jeno arrives at his planned destination, his twenty nuggets have gone slightly cold and his fries almost finished, courtesy of his boyfriend who has been feeding him while he drove.

He parks his car right in the middle of a clearing facing the river, the night lights of the buildings looking like stars as they reflect off the surface of the water. He sees the lights reflecting in Jaemin’s deep brown eyes as well, and he feels his heart swell as he watches the younger look out at the view in awe.

_Yup, he’s definitely whipped._

“So is this your idea of a romantic picnic by the river at half past 3am?” Jaemin teases, cheeks flushed from the cold.

“Can’t ever go wrong with McDonald’s.” Jeno chuckles, stretching his hand to run his thumb over the pink hue on the other’s cheekbones. The brunette leans into the touch and playfully nips at his palm, and Jeno pinches his cheek really hard as payback.

Jaemin reaches into his paper bag and throws a fry at his boyfriend, telling him to eat his damn nuggets, ignoring the offended look on the older’s face for dirtying his car.

-

They enjoy their little ‘picnic’ for a while, perhaps a very long while, simply munching on their fast food and conversing about anything and everything. It’s as if they never ran out of topics to talk about despite being together for years.

And at one point, Jaemin literally crawls over to the driver’s seat to place himself comfortably on Jeno’s thighs and snuggles into his boyfriend’s warmth like a baby. Also Jaemin thinks that the older doesn’t notice him stealing three of his nuggets, but Jeno does, and he doesn’t say a thing.

“You done?” Jeno asks, placing a little kiss on the back of the younger’s neck, and Jaemin hums in response as he licks off the leftover salt on his fingers from the fries. He messily rubs his dirty fingers on the crumpled napkins before taking one final sip of his cola and climbing out of Jeno’s lap.

The older jokingly heaves a sigh of relief once the weight of his boyfriend is off his thighs (which earns him a sharp glare), and slides out of his car into the night. He places himself on the front hood and wraps his arms around Jaemin’s middle when the latter settles between his legs and leans against him.

Burying his nose in the other’s soft brown locks, Jeno tightens his hold and Jaemin lets out a hum of content. No words exchanged as they look out at the scenery in front of them, the city lights reflecting in both their dark orbs.

“Are you tired Na Na?” Jeno breaks the silence when he feels his boyfriend still in his hold, his breath getting even. But the other shakes his head in response, though his body betrays him, and he lets out a rather long yawn.

Jeno stifles a laugh, though he feels slightly bad for dragging him out on a Saturday morning. “It’s a little past five, Na Na. Come on, let’s get you home.”

He motions to get up from his position, but Jaemin refuses, lightly pushing the older back down on the hood of his car.

“I want to stay like this for a while longer.”

Jeno isn’t one to refuse to such a request, so he simply complies, tightening his hold around the younger’s waist (if that was even possible with how close they were sitting together already). Jaemin rests his hands atop Jeno’s that are circled around his middle, fluttering his eyes closed in content as he basks in the feeling.

In that moment, they felt so free. As if there was no worry in the world. And all that mattered was each other’s presence.

“I love you.” Jeno whispers lovingly into his ear from behind him, and Jaemin feels his stomach flip tenfold. He turns around in Jeno’s now loosened hold, the older eyeing him curiously.

He places his hands around Jeno’s neck, thumbs caressing his jaw before closing the space between their faces.

“I love you more.”

Jeno gives a warm smile and kisses him, pressing his body tightly against his once more. Jaemin’s fingers continue to lightly caress the side of Jeno’s jaw, sending a chill down the older’s spine.

Their lips move in sync, and Jaemin takes a sharp inhale of breath before pressing his lips against the other’s even harder, the force causing them to almost lay across the hood of the car.

Deciding to take this sweet moment even further, Jeno sweeps his tongue over Jaemin’s bottom lip, coaxing his mouth open. Jaemin grants him access, but lets out a soft gasp when Jeno’s tongue expertly finds his.

They take their time, seeing no reason to rush themselves into the moment.

Jaemin already has one of his hands carded through Jeno’s jet black locks, and he finds himself slowly being unable to breathe. Especially not with the way Jeno was doing wonders with his tongue in his mouth.

He reluctantly pulls away, Jeno letting out a deep groan that makes Jaemin shiver. But the older drops his head into the crook of his neck afterwards, peppering soft little kisses from his jaw down to his collarbone.

Jaemin smiles between shallow breaths, fingers continuing to comb through the other’s hair. He feels Jeno put a stop to his litter of kisses, so he looks down and is faced with his boyfriend in all his post-makeout glory.

His hair was a mess, courtesy of the wind and himself, eyes dark and lips parted and swollen.

And Jaemin is pretty sure that he looks about the exact same way as he does.

“You look terrible.” He jokes, and Jeno snorts.

“So do you.”

The brunette giggles like a blushing school girl, and a warm feeling spreads all over Jeno’s chest at the sight. He brings his face down to kiss him again. And again. And one kiss turns into two. And then three. And then a very long fourth.

Jaemin is the one who breaks the consecutive kisses once more, and Jeno whines, but the younger interrupts him when he literally leaps out of his hold.

“Oh my gosh the sun is rising!”

Jeno pouts at the mild rejection, and pushes himself off the hood of his car when he sees the deep orange rays peeking from behind the tall buildings. He watches his boyfriend snap countless pictures of the sunrise, and Jeno whips out his own phone to save the memory.

He walks over to where Jaemin is still snapping pictures by the riverside, and leans against the barrier as he drinks in the sight of the slightly orange glow on his features. He is taken by surprise when the brunette suddenly turns and snaps a shot of him looking all whipped. And Jeno complains because he hates being in pictures, especially candid ones.

Jaemin tucks his phone back into the pocket of his jeans, stretching his limbs as he yawned once more. His eyes get slightly teary and Jeno shakes his head before pulling him back to his car.

“Alright, let’s go home babe. I mean it this time.”

And Jaemin complies.

-

The whole ride back, Jaemin involuntarily gets a little shut-eye, and Jeno eyes him with amusement when his head bops to the side countless times. It takes all the strength within himself not to wake him up and tell him to lay down in the back seat, but Jeno realises that he has no other choice when he pulls into Jaemin’s driveway past six in the morning and the latter is still slouched in his seat.

“Babe, wake up, you’re home.”

It takes three shakes and a poke in his cheek to wake Jaemin up, and Jeno coos at the sight of his groggy boyfriend trying to get his eyes open.

The older slides out of his car and opens the door for his boyfriend like the gentleman that he is, and Jaemin drags himself out.

“Mm, stay.” Jaemin murmurs and clings onto his boyfriend like a koala when he motions to say goodbye. “I wanna cuddle.”

Jeno chuckles, seemingly unsurprised by the request. His boyfriend was always very clingy when he’s sleepy, not that he complained of course.

He softly replies him with an _alright_ before quickly locking his car and fishing into Jaemin’s pockets for his keys.

He toes off his shoes and socks before doing the same for Jaemin, but his sleepy boyfriend decides that he was far too tired to do anything else, so he literally wraps his limbs around Jeno’s hips, and Jeno has no other choice but to carry him to his room like a baby.

Once he successfully enters the younger’s room without much struggle, Jeno lays him down on his bed and helps him out of his hoodie. He moves his Macbook to his study table and removes his own jacket before plopping himself down on the bed next to Jaemin.

He’ll take a shower when they wake up, which would probably be past noon.

Besides, it’s not like he could move with the way Jaemin has his entire body glued onto him and his face buried in his neck.

Jaemin lets out a little snore, clearly dead asleep, and Jeno simply winds his own arms around the other’s torso, leaning down to kiss his head before shutting his eyes to get some sleep as well.

And the two doesn’t wake up till fifteen minutes past one pm on a Saturday afternoon, the sparkle in each other’s eyes still evident as they stare lovingly at one another in the confinements of Jaemin’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> wOW I'm not dead? LMAO hello yes I am still alive and breathing (I am simply just a very lazy person). And yes I will be updating my fics don't worry folks I have lots in store hehehehe but in the mean time, I hope you enjoyed this! It's nothing special and it's a little on the short side, but I really like writing simple boyfriend tingz with nomin. Comments and kudos are always appreciated! uwu
> 
> p.s. I didn't proofread this but ya'll I feel like my writing has totally deteriorated or smth I am so sorry that this kinda sucks I mean I haven't written for months oof & there are so many much more talented writers out there I'm cry ;w;


End file.
